That One Boy's Twin S
by LordLenne
Summary: Extra side stories relating to "That One Boy's Twin" and "Reunited With That One Boy's Twin." NessXNinten, Claus/Lucas, Claus/OC. AU.


**Lenne: **Welcome to the first of TOBT Side stories.

We're going to start off with something short; but it does relate in some ways.

**2/1/2014: Major changes to the plot in this chapter for consistency purposes. **

* * *

><p>"Hiya Ness!"<p>

I slammed the door open, finding Ness on his computer. He jumped in his chair and turned his head to see me.

"Jeez, Ninten!?" he exclaimed. "H-How'd you get inside my house?! My family isn't here..."

I looked at him questioningly. "I was about to ring the doorbell until I saw that the door was left slightly opened, and unlocked," I answered.

"Why would it be..." Ness mumbled. "...Oh, crap. Mom told me to lock the door as she left."

"Oh, so that's why," I commented.

Ness rolled his eyes, ""Well, whatever."

"What'cha doing?" I asked him, approaching.

"Just...uh, browsing stuff. What do ya' need?"

"Oh, nothing much, just visiting."

Ness sighed. "You always come here unexpectedly wanting nothing from me."

"Aw, can't a friend visit out of his goodwill?"

"Well, you're fine, but aren't you bored or something?"

"...Kind of." I peeked over at Ness' computer to see that he had a game on. "What'cha playing?"

"Oh, it's just some RPG called JourneyQuest."

I stared at the armored man sitting still in a grassland area. He was there, expressionless, doing absolutely nothing in his 2D form, until Ness clicked on an area and the avatar responded by walking to it.

"Looks boring," I said.

"Eh, I was just trying it out."

Oh the bottom of the computer screen were words on his Internet browser. One read "Journey Quest - The Grand Onl..." However, a second Internet browser was open, and minimized at the moment. The words on it read the browser's name, and two very peculiar things: "Hot actio..."

Hot action, it said? I wonder...?

"Ness, is that porn?" I blurted.

"Huh?" Ness reacted in shock. "Wh-What are you talking about?"

I grew more suspicious. I pointed to the minimized program.

"Oh, uh..." Ness mumbled, pausing. "That's not porn," he told me. "It's...uh..."

"Liar!" I immediately responded. "My lying meter detects a lie!"

"I'm not lying!" he said.

"Liar, liar, pants on fire," I sang.

"It's not porn, okay?!" he exclaimed.

I lifted an eyebrow at him, and he looked at me cautiously. I quickly took the mouse and clicked the minimized program.

Up on the screen came a paused video with a female currently having a male body part inside her mouth.

"Ninten!" he yelled.

"So you were lying," I told him. "Well, I guess you would be watching this with your family not home."

"Y-You're not going to tell anyone about this, right?" Ness asked me.

I grinned at him. "Of course not. This is normal. I mean, I'm already looking at this stuff."

"You are?" Ness asked.

"Yeah. Already masturbating and stuff," I said proudly.

"I...see." Ness looked a little disappointed.

"Well, while we're at this, let me show you something," I said. I took over the mouse and keyboard. I opened up a new web page on his Internet browser.

"Okay, first off, close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Do it."

"…Why—"

"DO IT."

"Okay, sheesh." Ness shut his eyes, and then covered them with his hands. I typed in a couple words into the search engine, clicked a few things, and I was done.

"Okay, open them!"

Ness dropped his hands and opened his eyes. His eyes widened, and his face flushed red.

"N-Ninten! Th-This—"

"Mm-hm." He kept staring at the video. He was motionless throughout the moaning noises sounding from his speakers. He made no reaction to the two males interacting very closely with each other.

"This website's full of videos like this, and they're all free," I mentioned.

"Okay—but, gay pornography?" Ness shut his eyes with his hands.

"What, you don't like it?" I asked him.

"N-No!" Ness exclaimed. "Close it!"

"Fine," I said. I clicked the exit button and shut off the site.

Ness opened a section between his fingers to peek through. Once he saw that the computer screen was clear of the video, he dropped his hands. "Why would you show me that?"

"Just messing with you," I told him.

"Do you watch that kind of stuff or something?" he asked me.

"Sometimes, just out of curiosity," I answered.

"...Well, I'm weirded out for today. Mind just...leaving me alone now?" he asked.

I could see he wanted his privacy. "Sure thing." Before I began to make my step towards the door, I peeked down at Ness' pants. I could see a bulge poking from his pants.

Hm...I wonder?

Regardless, I left the room. Seeing as I had nothing much else to do, I decided to go back to my house. Once leaving Ness' home, I looked back at the house.

I wonder how much fun he was having now?


End file.
